


Nowhere to Run

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist challenge, various characters up to 3rd season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Run

**Characters:** Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance, Nyssa Al-Ghul, Roy Harper, Thea Queen, Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Sara Lance   
**Pairings:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Nyssa Al-Ghul/Sara Lance, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Slade Wilson/Oliver Queen (hinted), Oliver Queen/Sara Lance  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers up to 3rd season

**Who Are You – Fifth Harmony**

She doesn’t really care to feel like this.   
It’s been months, years, and she’s still there, asking herself whether this is going to be last time she sees Oliver.  
Felicity’s watching him right now.   
He’s training Roy like his life depends on it, and she thinks it may actually be like that.   
She sighs, facing the computer one more time, unable to concentrate.   
She feels a hand resting on her shoulder, and she can tell it’s not Oliver’s.   
“It’s okay.” she says to John. “I’m fine.”   
“I didn’t think you weren’t.” he answers, calm.   
She looks at him, then her gaze is caught again by Oliver.   
The man turns to face her, and he smiles.   
He smiles.   
That’s really all she needs. For now. 

**Miss Movin’ On – Fifth Harmony**

_“I forgive you.”_  
“I forgive you, Sara.”   
Laurel never actually had a chance to tell her.   
She didn’t even want to.   
She hadn’t forgiven her sister when she thought Sara was dead, nor when she found out she was alive.   
Now Laurel has a grave to go to. She knows Sara’s not coming back to hear her words, she knows she died thinking she hadn’t forgiven her.   
But she had, she had done that years ago, when the pain for her and Oliver’s death was overwhelming, when she cried every night, thinking she wouldn’t gonna have a chance to see her sister again.   
Laurel had seen Sara after that. She hugged her, and kissed her, and laughed with her.   
And not once admitted she had completely forgiven her. 

**Itchin’ on a Photograph - Grouplove**

Nyssa can see her.   
She can see her in her mind, like she’s never left, like she’s still by her side.   
_“Where are you_ , Al Saher?”  
She misses Sara, she misses her Canary, her resolution, her eyes, her skin, her smile.   
Those rare moments where they’re able to forget about the League, about the death, the killings.   
_“Heir to the Demon, right?”_  
Nyssa remembers the way Sara first addressed to her, irreverent, like she had nothing to fear from that death machine.   
And she hadn’t, and Nyssa never told her, but she was sure Sara knew, wherever she was.   
“I’m going to find her.” she told her father, leaving the room without looking back.   
He didn’t stop her.   
Not even the Demon could deal with a woman with such rage, with such love. 

**I’m With You – Avril Lavigne**

He doesn’t regret what he has done.   
He doesn’t regret wearing that red hood, fighting alongside Oliver, actually doing something to make Starling City and the Glades a better place.   
It’s like he finally has a place to be in that world, like he’s making the difference, and that’s what he’s waiting for his whole life.   
Until he left her. Until he lied to her, until he lost the best thing that has ever happened to him.   
Thea still cares for him, he can tell, but things are never going to be same with her, cause she’s not the same and neither is he.   
He’s Arsenal now, and she’s Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter.   
Roy just wishes he could leave, take her away, show her they can still be those unaware kids they were months ago.   
But she wouldn’t go, and he can’t leave, not now.   
He’s got everything he’s always wanted, now.   
What’s that hole in his chest, then?

**Full Circle – Cheyenne Kimball**

Thea took her sword.   
She could feel her hand twitching, unused to that feeling, warning her, telling the object didn’t belong there.   
She didn’t choose this. She didn’t choose to be a soldier, to fear for her life, to run away from an enemy she couldn’t even recognize.   
She looked at her father in the eyes, focused.  
She attacked first. It was Malcolm’s rule, but she would do so anyway.   
As much as she’s grateful to him for rescuing her during the lock down, she feels she can’t trust him completely. Malcolm would never hurt her, she’s sure of that.   
But she has to be trained, in order to defend herself.   
From anyone. 

**U + Ur Hand - Pink**

He laughs. Loud.   
The kid isn’t ready to fight, he’ll probably never be.   
But Slade keeps training him, he keeps going towards him, amused when Oliver can’t even start that it’s already over.   
He spent too much time on that damn island, he’s well aware of that, or Queen’s presence wouldn’t affect him this much.   
“Let’s try again, okay?” he says to him, grinning.   
Oliver’s look is cold, proud. He knows he can’t win, but he’ll never stop trying.   
Slade lets him win this time, liking the feeling of the blade against his neck.   
“Guess I’m not that useless, uh?”  
The elder burst out laughing, taking the sword from his hands.   
“Don’t get cocky, kid. Don’t forget who you owe, here.”   
But he’s still smiling, and Oliver doesn’t really mind his words.   
Good. Slade feels like he’s gonna have a lot of fun with him. 

**Our Solemn Hour – Within Temptation**

Rebecca is in his mind, constantly.   
Even while he was facing that child, so many years ago, while he was about to become a killer, the best.   
But he was so different from Ra’s Al-Ghul.   
He loved his daughter, but not enough to avoid her following his steps.   
Malcolm loved the memory of his wife and son, loved his daughter, and whatever the means he would’ve protected those memories and that life forever.   
Oliver didn’t understand, but it wasn’t necessary for him to.   
Thea was his, now. She was his chance to redeem himself, his chance to finally be free from the weight of guilt.   
Malcolm smiled, but it didn’t last long, as usual.   
He was far from done. He was gonna show Ra’s what’s a killer.   
And then, he was gonna show him what’s a killer with a reason to kill. 

**How You Remind Me - Nickelback**

Oliver wants to settle down.   
He wants to have a family of his own, he wants a job, he wants to feel free to do whatever he wants, without feeling bound to a cause.   
When he thinks that, Felicity’s face is always the one that comes to his mind.   
He smiles when he thinks of her, even though he denied himself to go down that road.   
He wouldn’t have met her if he hadn’t been to Lian Yu.   
Still, if he hadn’t spent five years of that Hell, he could’ve been free to marry her, to have a family with her.   
His mother would still be alive, maybe.   
Tommy wouldn’t.   
Sara...   
He sighed. Too many people were sacrificed for him, and he couldn’t let anything happen to the people he loved, not anymore, not those that were still alive.   
_“Felicity... I’m sorry.”_

**Time to Say Goodbye – Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman**

John knows Oliver expects for him to give up.   
Oh, and he knows he should, he should hang up that kind of life, be home with his wife and his daughter, but he won’t, he can’t.   
He’s known the younger for years now, but Oliver still doesn’t understand why he joined him in the first place.   
Oliver was the Arrow because he had nothing to lose, because he felt tied to a mission, because that island and those years had made him that kind of man.   
John was right next to him because of this.   
For the mission, sure, to make Starling City a better place.   
But it’s been Oliver all along, he knows that.   
So he won’t leave him now, because while he’s got a family right now, Oliver has still got that look in his eyes.   
He kisses his daughter good night, and he heads toward the Verdant.   
They’re not over. 

**Happily – One Direction**

Sara feels good.   
Oliver’s skin against her feels good.   
She ran from the League, convinced that coming back to Starling City could’ve make her feel like the girl who left with Oliver seven years before.   
She doesn’t.   
Oliver’s not the same, she isn’t either, and the only reason she’s lying in that bed right now is because they both need to find a way to unleash that rage, that pain, that frustration, and they chose each other’s body to do that.   
Is not love, is not passion, is not okay just because it feels good.   
They’re empty, and it’s something nobody else would understand.   
She looks at him while he sleeps, she sees what troubles him, and she’s sure she’s got the same look on her face.   
They can’t love each other.   
They can’t feel nothing.


End file.
